shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Dōjima/Gallery
}} Manga= Doujima gin.png|Gin Dōjima Gin Dōjima mugshot.png|Gin Dōjima mugshot Gin Dojima young mugshot.png|A Young Gin Dōjima mugshot Dōjima with Jōichirō in their youth.png|A young Gin with Jōichirō Saiba. (Chapter 41) Joichiro making dishes.png|Gin declining the offer to taste Jōichirō's dish. (Extra) Gin and Jōichirō face each other in the Autumn Election.png|Gin and Jōichirō face each other in the Autumn Election. (Chapter 97) A young Dōjima meeting Jun Shiomi.png|Gin meets Jun Shiomi for the first time. (Chapter 45) Alumni explaining the training camp.png|Gin listens as the alumni explain the rules of the training camp. (Chapter 15) Dōjima explains the rules.png|Gin tells the students what to expect from the training camp. (Chapter 15) Dōjima taking a bath.png|Gin takes a bath and meets Sōma Yukihira. (Chapter 20) Dōjima remembers Satoshi.png|Gin talking about Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 20) Dōjima thinking about Sōma's name.png|Gin wonders where he heard the name "Yukihira" before. (Chapter 20) Dōjima hears about Sōma's challenge.png|Gin overhears Sōma's plan to challenge Kojirō Shinomiya to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 22) Dōjima announcing the rules.png|Gin explains the rules of the Shokugeki. (Chapter 23) Shokgeki no Mahou Shojo.png|Gin impressed with Kojirō's dish. (Chapter 24) Dōjima acknowledges Megumi's skills.png|Gin giving a vote to Megumi Tadokoro's dish. (Chapter 26) Dōjima demands Shinomiya to try Megumi's dish.png|Gin orders Kojirō Shinomiya to taste Megumi's Rainbow Terrine. (Chapter 26) Kojirō's stagnation.png|Gin tells Kojirō that he is stagnating. (Chapter 26) Judges of the training camp.png|Gin announces the judges for breakfast buffet challenge. (Chapter 30) Dōjima wonders about Sōma's next move.png|Gin sees Sōma in a difficult situation. (Chapter 32) Dōjima finds out Jōichirō is Sōma's father.png|Gin finds out Jōichirō is Sōma's father. (Chapter 34) Dōjima as judge in the Autumn Election.png|Gin as a judge in the Autumn Election. (Chapter 85) Yukiheeland.png|Gin enjoys his time in Yukiheeland. (Chapter 88) The judges enjoy Sōma's semifinal dish.png|Gin enjoys his time in Yukiheeland. (Chapter 88) Dojima rates Hayama's dish.png|Gin analyses Akira Hayama's dish. (Chapter 91) Hinako disapproves with Gin's choice of vote.png|Gin's vote prompts Hinako to oppose it. (Chapter 92) Dōjima defends Kikuchi's decision.png|Gin understands Sonoka Kikuchi's reluctance to decide a winner and subsequently defends her. (Chapter 92) Ryo presenting his dish in the Finals.png|Gin monologuing Ryō Kurokiba's arrival in the Finals. (Chapter 99) The judges opening Ryō's saury dish.png|Gin opening Ryō's saury dish in the Finals. (Chapter 99) Gin is submerged by Ryō's dish.png|Ryō's dish fascinates Gin. (Chapter 99) Dojima enjoys Soma's dish.png|Gin rates Sōma's Takikomi Gohan. (Chapter 102) Dojima congratulates Akira Hayama.png|Gin warns Akira for his talent. (Chapter 104) Gin is angry at Jōichirō.png|Gin is angry at Jōichirō for not contacting him in a while. (Chapter 136) Volume 23.jpg|Volume 23 cover Volume 24 Illustration.png|Volume 24 illustration Chapter 136.png|Chapter 136 cover Chapter 198.png|Chapter 198 cover Chapter 229.png|Chapter 229 cover |-| Anime= Gin Dōjima (anime).png|Gin Dōjima Gin Dōjima mugshot (anime).png|Gin Dōjima mugshot Gin Dojima young mugshot (anime).png|A young Gin Dōjima mugshot Gin_Dojima_full_appearance.png|Gin Dōjima full appearance Gin and Jōichirō face each other in the Autumn Election (anime).png|Gin and Jōichirō face each other in the Autumn Election. (Episode 32) Dōjima finds out Jōichirō is Sōma's father (anime).png|A young Gin and Jōichirō. (Episode 15) Younger Joichiro, Gin, Azami.png|A younger Gin, with Joichiro & Azami. (Episode 49) Dōjima remembers Isshiki.png|Gin's interactions with Satoshi in the past. (Episode 10) Alumni explaining the training camp (anime).png|Gin lined up with the rest of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. (Episode 8) Totsuki Alumni (anime).png|Gin Dōjima explains the rules of the training camp. (Episode 8) Gin says fired.png|Gin says fired to the students who wont meet their expectations. (Episode 8) Dōjima taking a bath (anime).png|Dōjima taking a bath. (Episode 9) Sōma and Gin talking in the bath.png|Gin and Sōma talking in the bath. (Episode 10) Gin's serious demeanor.png|Gin pressures Kojirō to accept the Shokugeki. (Episode 11) Dōjima announcing the rules (anime).png|Gin announces the rules. (Episode 11) Shokugeki no Mahou Shojo (anime).png|Gin's reaction on Kojirō's Chou Farci. (Episode 11) Cabbage Pink.gif|Gin's reaction to Kojirō's dish; Cabbage Pink Gin. (Episode 11) Kojirō's stagnation (anime).png|Gin says that Kojirō is stagnating. (Episode 12) Dōjima demands Shinomiya to try Megumi's dish (anime).png|Gin tells Kojirō to try the dish. (Episode 12) Gin and Hitoshi talking.png|Gin and Hitoshi talking. (Episode 12) Gin and Hiromi watching Sōma.png|Gin sees Sōma's struggle. (Episode 14) Gin & Sonoka vote Soma.png|Gin & Sonoka voting for Soma. (Episode 30) Judges reaction to Ryō's dish in the finals.png|Ryō Kurokiba's dish fascinates Gin. (Episode 33) Gin and bear meat.png|Gin explains the use of bear meat. (Episode 53) Team Dojima.png|Gin leads Team Dojima. (Episode 56) Team Dojima Jazz Band.png|Team Dojima as a jazz band. (Episode 57) Gin, Joichiro, Jun.png|Gin, Joichiro, and Jun during their days at Polar Star Dorm. (Episode 58) Spice Episode 10 - Gin.png|Gin in Spice (Episode 10) |-| Others= Gin_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery